Ne me quitte pas
by Veervanspel
Summary: [Yaoi] Deux ans d'absence et un soir pour tout changer [FINIT]
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Ne me quitte pas

**Chapitre : 1 + 2 bonus **

**Etat :** [FINIT

**Temps de postage** : Rapide

**Avertissement 1** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Tôru Fujisawa, l'auteur de Great Teacher Onizuka – GTO – sous simple demande de l'auteur, je retire cette fic. Je ne touche aucune sommes d'argent pour l'écrire, et n'autorise pas la publication sans me poser la question.

**Avertissement 2** : Certains personnages m'appartiennent.

**Avertissement **3 : complètement yaoi et OOC ! Mais c'est une belle habitude chez moi.

**Personnages :** Mayu x Kikushi, Kikushi + Onizuka

Ce n'est pas terrible, mais je l'avais écrit depuis un bout de temps et comme Nathalie avait lu le début et voulait la fin, j'en profite. Hm. Pour une fois j'ai essayé de changer ma façon de faire les dialogues. Mouarf ! Ce sera mieux la prochaine fois.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yoshito Kikushi ne comprenait pas Mayu. Il ne l'avait jamais comprit parfaitement, mais depuis deux ans, il ne l'avait pas revu et ne pensait pas le revoir. Alors pourquoi ce mystérieux coup de téléphone et ce rendez-vous ? L'homme de 26 ans, ancien élève de la classe 3e4 grogna mentalement avant de tapoter du doigt sur la table. Le bar où son ancien camarade blond l'avait invité ne grouillait de personne peu recommandable, et ce n'était franchement pas le lieu d'une rencontre amicale. Le cuisiner à la grosse bedaine passait toutes les dix secondes ses doigts dans ses cheveux crasseux avant de les essuyer sur un tablier huileux et sales. Rien qu'à le voir faire, Yoshito avait l'étrange impression qu'il allait gerber devant eux.

Il regarda sa montre et constata que Mayu avait six minutes de retard. Ce n'était certes pas énorme, mais il commençait à s'impatienter. Par ailleurs, deux ans d'absence. Pas un mot, pas un coup de téléphone. Il aurait pu tout de même ne pas être en retard à un rendez-vous fixé par lui. Le scientifique eut un soupir fin. Il avait l'habitude que Mayu soit constamment en retard, c'était logique !

Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro du secrétaire de son collègue afin de le prévenir qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir au laboratoire. Car, effectivement, la nuit allait être longue, si Mayu ne se présentait pas. Kikushi composa donc le numéro d'Akamu Dupreil : un jeune albinos aux cheveux blancs, aux yeux gris, tout en douceur, qui parlait en commettant des conneries. Une sorte de Tomoko à l'état masculin qui ne faisait que commettre des gaffes. Plus d'une fois Yoshito s'était demandé comment son inflexible collègue dur comme l'acier, pouvait garder comme secrétaire une personne aussi étourdie.

Le téléphone sonna.

Akamu : "Allo ? Bureau Indentshi, j'écoute ?

K : Akamu c'est Kikushi, je te téléphone pour prévenir que je ne viendrais pas ce soir.

A : Kikushi ? Hooo ! Kikushi, mais … Mais …  
K: Mais ?

A : Mais, vous aviez dit que …  
K : que je serais là. Mais je n'y serais pas.  
A : Mais …  
K : Quoi ?

A : Mais vous savez bien que Keio attends votre retour pour se coucher !

Le scientifique poussa un soupir. Keio était une gamine de quatre ans. La fille d'Akamu qui lui avait été confié par la mère de l'enfant qui ne pouvait pas s'en occuper. Seulement, Kikushi s'était vite rendu compte qu'Akamu Dupreil était un père irresponsable. Il laissait son enfant manger n'importe quoi, l'habillait n'importe comment, et avait tendance à l'oublier. Souvent, Kikushi avait retrouvé l'enfant en train de jouer dans un coin, pas traumatisé pour deux sous, qui attendait que son père se souvienne de son existence. Elle disait en souriant qu'il était comme les anges : qu'il avait toujours la tête dans les étoiles. Peut-être ! Mais malheureusement, c'était devenu vraiment compliqué. De sorte que Kikushi qui avait définitivement un grand cœur, avait accepté de s'en occuper bien souvent.

Kikushi : Et bien, passes-la moi !

Akamu : Keio, viens vite, c'est tonton Kiki au téléphone !

Un cri de joie se fit entendre, et Keio prit le téléphone : Oncle Kiki ?

Ki : Oui, je vais rentrer tard ce soir !  
Ke : Kiki tu ne viendras pas me faire un bisou ?

Ki : Un bisou ? Si, quand je rentrerais.  
Ke : veux que tu sois là, tu me manques beaucoup !

Ki : Toi aussi tu me manques beaucoup.  
Ke : Je t'aime !

Ki : Je t'aime aussi.

Ke : Kiki, tu …

Kikushi ouvrit de grands yeux, fixant le doigt qui venait d'appuyer sur la touche éteindre de son portable symbolisé par un téléphone rouge. Il remonta lentement, voyant la main, le bras, puis le plus célèbre blond du Japon. Mayu eut un grand sourire éclatant devant le regard un peu fermé de Kikushi qui remit son téléphone dans sa poche.

Mayu Wakui était le modèle de beauté masculine. Blond aux yeux bleus, élégant, grand et séduisant. Il avait tout de l'homme qu'on rêve d'épouser. Il était le fils du soleil, du ciel et des nuages, et on aurait donné sa vie pour pouvoir le toucher une fois. Et on l'aurait perdu par la même occasion. C'était l'homme le plus célèbre au Japon, plus aimé que le président même. Une star internationale reconnue par tout le monde, qui avait débuté par les premières parties de Gackt avant de le dépasser.

Le blond croisa les bras et fixa Kikushi qui attendit patiemment. A bout de patience, il demanda finalement.

Kikushi : Mayu, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

Le blond eut un beau sourire, et observa Kikushi. Kikushi était le contraire de lui-même. Sa peau était bronzée par le soleil de cet été, ses cheveux bruns allaient sur le noir, et ses yeux brillaient d'étoiles mais demeuraient sombre, surtout à cet instant. Il semblait être le fils de la nuit, lugubre et charismatique. Effrayant mais aimé. Surtout aimé. Depuis le premier jour, le blond se souvenait l'avoir aimé. Avoir eut envie d'être près de lui. A l'époque, il n'avait que dix ans, ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais ça y ressemblait. Et plus il a grandit, et plus il a eut envie de lui. Mais Kikushi était sauvage, et surtout, il n'était qu'un ami dans ses yeux. Combien de fois, l'avait-il vu fuir ?  
Mayu se souvenait parfaitement. D'abord, à la découverte de l'informatique. Kikushi lui avait moins parlé. Puis, il y avait eut ce mensonge de leur amie et leur haine pour les prof. Et encore une fois, ils s'étaient séparés dans leurs amitiés. Et puis, Kikushi était devenu proche de "baleine des sables." Et Mayu l'avait détesté ! Il avait haït être préféré à une machine. Et il avait encore plus haït voir Kikushi rougir, aider, et aimer Onizuka. Mais, ils s'étaient rapprochés à l'époque d'Onizuka, après, pour se séparer de nouveau, à l'université. C'est pour cela, que Mayu en le voyant hier, à la télévision, avait sentit son cœur gonfler : il voulait le revoir. Juste une fois. Encore une fois. Il voulait l'avoir !

Kikushi cligna des yeux. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose, mais il avait vite envie d'en finir et de rentrer. Ce n'était pas que revoir Mayu le mettait en colère, au contraire, il était très heureux. Simplement, il était mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas oublié leur dernière soirée ensemble, où Mayu lui avait solennellement demandé pourquoi lui le garçon le plus aimé de l'école n'avait jamais eut de petite amie et s'il était gay. Déjà, Kikushi savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas "le plus aimé." Et ensuite, non. Il n'avait jamais eut de petite amie, à cette époque-là. Il n'en n'avait jamais ressentit le besoin. Seulement, Mayu ne s'était pas stoppé à cette seule question !

Kikushi : Mayu tu pourrais au moins répondre !

Mayu : As-tu prit à boire ?  
K : je t'attendais.  
M : Tu aurais du prendre à boire.  
K : Tu ne réponds pas.  
M : commandons avant !

Mayu se mordit la lèvre. Il avait entendu la conversation avec "l'autre" qui était au téléphone avec Kikushi. De l'amour, des sentiments. Tous ce qu'il désirait et qu'il n'avait jamais eut. Il avait également lu dans les journaux que Kikushi était fiancé avec une jeune femme inconnue très belle et très riche. Tout cela, Mayu le savait. Tout cela, il avait tenté de l'accepter. Mais il le voulait. Juste une nuit, une nuit où il pourrait le toucher, l'embrasser, l'aimer. Le voir souffrir aussi. C'était juste ce qu'il demandait. Que Kikushi est un peu d'amour aussi pour lui, car c'était injuste qu'il soit le seul à avoir mal. 

Kikushi : Ok. Je rentre.  
Mayu : Attends !

K : Tu es déjà saoul ! Et j'ai du travail. Qu'as-tu à me dire ?  
Mayu : Je ne sais pas.

K : Tu n'as visiblement rien à me dire !

Le brun se leva. Il laissa de l'argent sur la table et sortit. Il se rendit vite compte que Mayu l'avait suivit, sans prendre le temps de remettre son manteau. Il lui couru après, la respiration un peu battante. Kikushi se stoppa, se retournant avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Si le blond avait vraiment quelque chose à lui dire ! Qu'il lui dise maintenant.

Kikushi : alors ?  
Mayu : Buvons un verre, avant.  
Kikushi : Ca suffit !

Le scientifique leva la main en direction d'un taxi, et lui indiqua la route à prendre. Puis, il claqua la porte abandonnant le blond sur la route. Mayu le regarda partir, et soudainement, il poussa un cri, avant de tomber sur le sol, la respiration de plus en plus difficile à tenir. C'était cette nuit, cette nuit ou jamais et elle venait de se stopper.   
Ce fut une main qui l'aida à se relever. Mais pas celle espérait. Un homme à moitié saoul, que Mayu repoussa faiblement. Il était fort, habituellement, mais là, il n'avait pas envie de se battre.

Homme : tu as un nom mon mignon ?  
Mayu : non, je n'en ai pas  
Homme : Tu ressembles à ce chanteur, là …

Mayu : je ne sais pas

Homme : et combien pour la petite gâterie ?

Mayu : Je ne sais pas

Et puis, il y eut ce bruit. Les insultes, et les coups. Mayu se sentit poussé dans un hôtel, et jeté lourdement sur un lit, pendant que Kikushi expliquait à l'aubergiste que son ami avait trop bu et qu'il payait d'avance. Il rentra dans la chambre, ferma la porte, et soupira. Mayu ne le regarda pas, fermant les yeux pendant qu'un mal de tête le prenait. Kikushi avait raison : il avait bu avant de venir, et il avait trop bu. Il le savait, et il avait envie d'en pleurer.

Kikushi : Pourquoi ?  
Mayu : Pourquoi ?  
Kikushi : Pourquoi m'as-tu crié de ne pas te quitter.  
Mayu : ne me quitte pas.  
Kikushi : qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
Mayu : ne me quitte pas encore !

Le brun haussa un sourcil fixant le blond en train de se lever et s'approcher de lui. Mayu l'attrapa fermement par le pull, le poussant contre le mur, soupirant, et respirant lentement, durement.

Mayu : tu vas encore partir !

Kikushi : Evidemment !

Mayu : ha … Avant, on regarde un film ?

Kikushi soupira doucement, mais répondit tout de même : d'accord.

Le blond s'approcha de la télécommande et s'allongeant sur le lit, il se mit à zapper. Kikushi s'approcha de lui, s'allongea à son tour, et finit par fermer les yeux s'endormant à moitié. Ce fut un bruit, qui le réveilla quelques secondes plus tard, et il s'aperçu que la télévision émettait un timbre singulier : un film pornographie était diffusé. Une infirmière aux gros seins les glissait contre le membre d'un médecin. Et, le brun remarqua rapidement que l'angélique blond avait retiré son pantalon, et son boxer, et qu'il se masturbait à une cadence moyenne. Le brun referma immédiatement les yeux, mais difficile de se rendormir maintenant que ses sens avaient consciences des bruits l'entourant autant par la télévision que par l'onanisme solitaire de son ancien meilleur ami.  
Ce fut quelques secondes plus tard, qu'il sentit un liquide se répandre sur son avant bras, touchant son torse, et un cri de jouissance se faire entendre.

Kikushi eut une grimace interne mais décida de ne pas bouger tant que le blond ne se serait pas endormit, étant trop gêné pour faire le moindre geste. Ce fut à cet instant, qu'il sentit une langue taquine glisser sur son torse, puis sur ses bras pour récupérer leurs dus. Kikushi eut un frisson mais ne bougea pas, la langue continua lentement, venant l'embrasser.   
Mayu sourit. Kikushi avait le sommeil vraiment lourd. Il ouvrit les boutons de sa chemise, et glissa ses mains à l'intérieur pour venir effleurer un téton gorgé de sang. Le corps entier du scientifique se cabra, mais celui n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Seule la bosse déformant maintenant son pantalon, fut une réaction de réveil. 

Mayu : Kikushi ! Kikushi !

Kikushi : mhmh.

Le scientifique se tourna légèrement, comme un homme endormit bougerait, mais ne sachant pas pourquoi, il tourna du cote de Mayu, de sorte que son visage et son corps était exposé à la vue un peu perverse de Mayu, qui s'empressa d'ouvrir le pantalon, pour glisser sa main à l'intérieur du brun qui émit un petit gémissement plaintif, ouvrant les yeux, il plaqua sa main sur celle de Mayu.

Kikushi : … tu es saoul, imbécile !

Mayu : tu es réveillé ?  
Kikushi : Mon dieu … et si je n'avais pas ouvert les yeux ? Mayu, tu aurais ?

Le blond eut un petit sourire doux. Celui qu'il savait si bien donné et il poussa le brun contre le lit, s'asseyant dessus. Il fit glisser ses mains sur son visage, et l'embrassa longuement, mêlant et enlaçant leurs langues

Mayu : Je ne suis pas saoul !

Kikushi : Je vois, tu touches tous les hommes de cette façon !  
Mayu : Ecoutes-moi, je ne suis pas saoul.  
Kikushi : Tu vas continuer longtemps ?  
Mayu : Kikushi, tu ne comprends pas. Je veux. .. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. Encore.

Kikushi : tu l'as déjà dit, tu comptes, AH !

Poussant un cri, les deux mains de Kikushi s'accrochèrent au haut de Mayu, son regard se fermant, et son corps se contractant sous les doigts qui venaient d'oser entrer à l'intérieur de lui. Mayu eut un petit rire interne, et glissa ses doigts derrière la nuque de son homme pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Mayu : Tu es si sensible, Kikushi. Comme une feuille !

Kikushi : … May, tu vas avoir de grands regrets. De très grands regrets.

Mayu : Non. Non … Je t'en supplie, Kikushi.

Kikushi : quoi ?  
Mayu : Kikushi, ne me quitte pas !  
Kikushi : Ai-je fait le moindre geste pour te quitter ?

Le brun resta interrogatif, mais très lentement il repoussa le blond, pour le faire asseoir. Son regard attentivement se mit à scruter celui du blond, et finalement il fit glisser ses doigts entre ses cheveux.

Kikushi : Mayu, s'il te plait, cesses de jouer. Ca fait deux ans. Deux longues années …  
Mayu : C'est de ta faute !

Kikushi : Ma faute ?

Mayu : … Tu as toujours préféré les autres à moi !

Kikushi : Cesses tes enfantillages !

Mayu : Ce jour-là … Tu as dit que tu étais gay. Tu l'as dit ! Tu as dit que tu aimais Onizuka.

Kikushi : Voyons, Mayu. Tout le monde l'aimait !

Mayu : NON ! Moi, je t'aimais toi !

Kikushi n'eut aucune réaction, il hocha simplement négativement de la tête, avant de tendre la main, pour glisser ses doigts derrière la nuque de Mayu, le tirant doucement vers lui, avant de lui embrasser le front.

Kikushi : Imbécile, c'est toi qui ma quitté. Qui est partit de l'école ? Qui a choisit de devenir une star ? Qui n'a plus voulu se battre contre la maladie ? Mayu je ne t'ai jamais quitté … C'est toi qui t'es enfuit.  
Mayu : Mais … C'est de TA faute.  
Kikushi : peut-être. Tu as peut-être raison. Que veux-tu de moi ?   
Mayu : ne me quitte pas.  
Kikushi : je ne te quitterais pas. Mais, Mayu … c'est à toi de ne pas me quitter.

XXXXX

FIN – A Suivre les Deux Bonus [Comique et Lemon (+16 ans)

XXXXX

**Histoire de Fin **

Comme à chaque fin d'histoire, les personnages et l'auteur se mêlent. 

L'auteur rentra dans le bar à moitié trempé. Maudissant cette pluie soudaine, elle alla s'installer dans un coin, demandant une tasse de chocolat chaud. Pendant qu'elle soufflait lentement sur sa tasse, elle vit un homme s'installait à sa table.

Onizuka : Et bien, j'ai lu ta dernière fic. Plutôt raté hein ?  
Auteur : hm

Onizuka : voir Naze hein ?  
Auteur : hm

Onizuka : C'est la vieillesse !

Auteur : _lève les yeux:_ Toi, prochaine fic : t'es mort !

Onizuka : Gloupss !

XXXXX

Instant de Pub Komoko en petite tenue et avec un grand sourire : "N'hésitez pas, laissez une reviews ! Et vous gagnerez une super Barbie doraémon qui chante quand on appui sur son ventre !


	2. BONUS BONUS

**Titre **: Ne me quitte pas

**Chapitre : 1 + 2 bonus **

**Etat :** [FINIT

**Temps de postage** : Rapide

**Avertissement 1** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Tôru Fujisawa, l'auteur de Great Teacher Onizuka – GTO – sous simple demande de l'auteur, je retire cette fic. Je ne touche aucune sommes d'argent pour l'écrire, et n'autorise pas la publication sans me poser la question.

**Avertissement 2** : Certains personnages m'appartiennent.

**Avertissement **3 : complètement yaoi et OOC ! Mais c'est une belle habitude chez moi.

**Personnages :** Mayu x Kikushi, Kikushi + Onizuka

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bonus I & II**

La fête qu'organisait la maison de disque pour célébrer le succès de Mayu était donnée sur le toit d'un grand hôtel de Tokyo. Kikushi avait été forcé de s'y rendre et il avait s'était trouvé un coin calme dans un salon de dernier étage pour sortir son ordinateur et se mettre à taper dessus quelques données. Seulement il avait la tête ailleurs. Mayu ne cessait de parler à toutes sortes de personnes, y comprit des femmes, et le cœur de l'homme se sentait serrer par la peur. Il savait bien que leur relation durait depuis déjà six mois, et que Mayu n'avait fait aucun signe de lassitude. Au contraire il lui téléphonait dix fois par jours, le harcelait pour se voir plus souvent, mais la crainte était bien là. Kikushi avait peur de perdre ce qu'il venait de gagner avec peine : est-ce que cet amour trop rapide n'allait pas rapidement s'éteindre au profil d'une de ses belles demoiselles ?

Le brun se noyait dans les yeux bleues de son ami mais une certitude lui brisait le cœur : il finirait par partir. Il était toujours partit. Il avait toujours prit les choix à sa place et ne lui avait jamais demandé son avis. Maintenant, il pouvait le retenir mais pour combien de temps ? Combien de temps Mayu resterait avec lui avant de prendre son envol ?

La porte du salon fut poussée et un homme s'assit près de Kikushi. Le brun ne tourna même pas la tête. Une odeur de cigarette acre commença à se faire sentir, et après quelques secondes, regard de Kikushi s'agrandit, et il fixa l'inconnu, bafouillant son nom. Onizuka. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Dans ce salon ? Pourquoi était-il ici ? L'ancien enseignant eut un petit sourire, tirant sur sa clope, il se mit à fixer son élève.

Onizuka : Et bien, Kikushi …

Kikushi : Monsieur …  
O : Voyons pas de monsieur. S'exclama l'enseignant qui s'était marié au mois de Janvier. J'suis pas si vieux.

K : Non. Sourit doucement Kikushi. Onizuka, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

O : Je suis venu voir Toroko ! Et toi ?

K : Rien.

O : Allons donc : tu es venu chercher des nanas !

K : Onizuka ! Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas les filles.

O : Alors tu es venu pour un homme."

Onizuka eut un petit rire moqueur devant le rougissement du petit génie qui choisit de regarder ailleurs : cette scène s'était déjà produite des ans plus tôt quand Onizuka avait trouvé une culotte dans le bureau d'école de Kikushi. Erreur fatale, Onizuka s'était approché de lui, sa main posée sur la gorge de Kikushi, lentement il fit remonter son doigt sur le cou, sentant la déglutition du jeune homme.

Kikushi : N..Non, mais …

Les deux mains du brun furent rapidement stoppées, et une lèvre vint frôler la sienne. Onizuka se pencha et l'embrassa un peu plus, approfondissant le baiser. Kikushi sursauta soudainement en voyant un couteau de cuisine passer à quelque centimètre de la tête d'Onizuka. Une mèche de cheveux blonds tomba sur les genoux de l'enseignant qui eut une grand rire !

Mayu resta un instant là, la respiration battante. Avant de s'approcher.

Mayu : Onizuka espèce de pervers !

Onizuka : Hahaha! Mais alors c'est toi ? Le génie avec le sale morveux ?

Mayu : C'est ça … Pose pas tes pattes dessus !

O : Hé, il a peut-être envie du contraire !

M : Quoi ? Tu rêves, le vieux.

Un éclat de rire les fit se tourner en direction de Kikushi qui ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il n'y croyait pas : un pareil discours entre un homme bientôt marié et un amant admiré de tous.

Kikushi dit alors sur un ton froid : Mayu, je t'aime !

Mayu : …

Onizuka : …

Mayu et Onizuka : MAIS NE DIS PAS CA comme CA !"

XXXXX

Quelques heures plus tard, allongé sur le ventre, Kikushi continuer de taper sur son ordinateur. Il sourit en voyant le blond remuer dans le lit, et se pencha pour l'observer. Doucement, il posa son portable, et tendit la main pour éteindre la lumière : Mayu avait besoin de repos : la soirée avait était difficile pour lui entre Onizuka qui ne cessait de le taquiner, et Toroko qui pleurait car à la loterie elle n'avait pas gagné la superbe Barbie doraémon et qu'elle n'osait pas aller supplier la gagnante Temari pour l'échanger.

Seulement, à peine la lumière fut-elle éteinte dans la chambre, qu'une main attira Kikushi contre le torse de Mayu. Une paire de dent lui mordit l'oreille, lui faisant pousser un petit glapissement.

"Tu t'es laissé embrassé …

- Mais … aie … May, il me taquin… aie …"

Le blond grogna mentalement, pinçant plus fortement le téton de son ami, avant de glisser ses lèvres sur son torse, attaquant la peau à l'aide de ses crocs.

"Je t'interdits d'embrasser un autre que moi !

- Mayu, je n'ai … ha … aucune raison de tenir … attends, … ce genre de promesse !

- Si !"

Avec de mouvement ferme, Mayu tira le corps contre lui, faisant écarter les jambes de son ami, il se baissa de nouveau. Il introduisit sa langue carmine dans le rectum de son compagnon qui se contractant, avant de poser ses deux mains dans la tignasse blonde.

"Attends, Mayu … ce n'est … pas correct ainsi !

- Promets-le !

- … … Mayu, toi, tu embrasses bien qui … aie … tu veux."

Le corps du scientifique eut un sursaut de plaisir, ses yeux se fermant sous une vague d'envie, son membre se dressant involontairement. Mayu releva le visage, s'approchant du membre gonflé, pour le dégager de la chemise, se mettant à taquiner le membre, amusé par tant de réactions de la part d'un « insensible ».

Kikushi poussa un petit grognement, tentant de se redresser, mais il sentit Mayu remonter vers lui pour l'embrasser. Doucement Mayu posa les lèvres sur celle de Kikushi, qui voulu répondre au baiser. Seulement Mayu était toujours en colère et il mordit son camarade avant de redescendre vers son membre. Kikushi ouvrit grands les yeux, se rendant compte que le blond venait de lui attacher les poignets au lit.

"Mon dieu … Détaches-moi !

- Non.

- S'il te plait.

- Non.

- Ho … Fais-le !

- Promets !

- NON !"

Le blond eut un petit rire doux, glissant ses doigts de nouveau sur le corps, passant et effleurant l'entrée humidifiée par sa salive. Le corps de Kikushi se contracta, et il émit un petit gémissement doucereux, mais au lieu de répondre à la demande de son ami, il haleta difficilement sa réponse :

"Alors ne … bois plus d'alcool !

- C'est ridicule !

- … Pas plus que d'avoir peur d'Onizuka !

- Pas de négociation ! Tu promets !''

Dans un soupir compréhensible, Kikushi murmura quelques paroles puis il se mordit les lèvres, ne répondant plus aux mots de Mayu. Celui-ci l'embrassa, le mordit, le caressa, mais aucun son clair ne sortit des lèvres hermétiquement closes qui refusaient d'être embrasser. Il remarqua les jambes écartées, le regard suppliant, mais les mots n'y étaient pas, et ça lui donnait envie de torturer un peu plus son ami.  
Seulement autant l'envie était là, autant le désir de le prendre était le plus fort, et Mayu ne pouvant se retenir, se rapprocha de son compagnon, et l'embrocha soudainement. Il n'y eut aucun cri, aucun gémissement …

Essoufflé, Mayu baissa le visage en direction de Kikushi.

« … s'il te plait …

- …

- … Juste un verre … parfois …

- … Juste … juste … un baiser … parfois …''

XXXXX

« J'ai dit UN ! »

Kikushi sourit amusé devant la colère de son ami qui n'avait pas pu se retenir de boire un verre d'alcool ce qui lui valait, normalement, le droit de recevoir un baiser d'Onizuka. Bien entendu, il n'en avait que faire, c'était juste voir la jalousie idiote du blond qui l'amusait.

Il remarqua alors qu'il y avait un petit cadeau sur la table du salon. Kikushi s'en approcha et l'ouvrant découvrit une poupée doraemon …  
Interloqué, il se retourna vers Mayu qui rougit brutalement.

« Ho non ! Je me suis trompé …

- Hm ? »

XXXXX

Non loin de là, Toroko montrait à Kanzaki le cadeau que Mayu venait de lui offrir. Elle était assez interloqué et ne comprenait pas le prince. Kanzaki quand à elle se murmura un pervers : pourquoi Mayu avait-il offert à leur amie une paire de menotte et les clés de son appartement ? Souhaitait-il vivre avec elle ? …  
La rumeur serait donc vrai ?

XXXXX

**FIN**

XXXXX

**Histoire de Fin **

Comme à chaque fin d'histoire, les personnages et l'auteur se mêlent.

L'auteur est endormit sous un tas de feuille de papier dans son bureau quand elle entend un bruit étrange venant de sa chambre à coucher. Choquée, elle ouvre la porte, et découvre Onizuka sur Kikushi qui balbutie que l'homme est saoul.  
L'auteur referme la porte …

Mayu : _rentre de studio : _Salut ! T'as écrit la fin ?

Auteur : _qui retourne s'endormit sur son tas de feuilles : _Oui.

Mayu : _C'est pas terrible, n'est-ce pas ?_

Auteur : _sourit en se frottant les yeux. _Oui !

Mayu : _rire moqueur. _Ma pauvre chérie !

Auteur : _sourire cruel sortant une clé de sa poche. _Ho ! Mince … J'ai fermé ma chambre à clé.

Mayu : Et alors ?

Auteur : Kikushi et Onizuka sont dedans …

Mayu : QUOOOOOOOOOOOI ?

XXXXX

Instant de Pub Komoko en petite tenue et avec un grand sourire : "Rendez-moi ma poupée ! Rendez-moi ma poupée !''


End file.
